Sex
by SunSunSunSunSunSun
Summary: Natsu und Lucy verbringen eine heiße Nacht miteinander. / PWP


Sex

Natsu strich Lucy vorsichtig eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und platzierte einen kurzen Kuss auf ihren Lippen. „Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte er und ließ dabei seine rechte Hand, die bis dato an Lucys Wange geruht hatte, ihren Hals hinabwandern und machte erst Halt, als er an ihren hübschen, prallen Brüsten angekommen war. Langsam geisterten seine schlanken Finger über die empfindliche Haut und hinterließen eine Gänsehaut bei Lucy. Das Mädchen hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und lag nackt auf ihrem Bett. Ihre rechte Hand baumelte von der Bettkante herunter, die linke hatte sich in das Bettlaken gekrallt.

„Natsu", wisperte Lucy und schaute ihrem Liebhaber tief in die Augen. Sie hatte es schon immer geliebt, ihn so anzusehen, denn dann stand die Welt für einen Augenblick still. Sie verlor sich in Natsus Augen, die immer so hell strahlten und nun lustverhangen auf sie herabblickten.

Allmählich glitt seine Hand zu Lucys rosiger Brustwarze und streichelte sie mit ganz leichtem Druck. Er strich vorsichtig darüber, was seiner Freundin ein kurzes Keuchen entlockte.

Für Natsu war es immer wichtig, dass Lucy während dem Lustspiel wusste, wieviel sie ihm bedeutete: Dass er sie nicht nur wegen ihrem schönen Körper begehrte, sondern sie aufrichtig liebte. Er war immer vorsichtig, liebevoll, zumindest so lange, bis er sich wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Doch diese Phase würde heute Abend noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen.

Nun zog sich Natsu von Lucys Lippen zurück und wandte sich ihren Brüsten zu. Langsam senkte er seinen Mund auf ihre rechte Brust herunter. Zögerlich nahm er ihren Nippel zwischen die Zähne und biss ganz vorsichtig zu, bevor er begann, seine Zunge über die schon aufgerichtete Brustwarze streichen zu lassen. Er umspielte sie ganz lässig, befeuchtete sie, ließ sie erregt in die Höhe stehen. Jeder seiner Zungenbewegungen quittierte Lucy mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Sie war kein Mensch, der beim Sex laut war. Sie genoss die Leidenschaften still. Als er seine Arbeit auf dieser Seite vollbracht hatte, widmete er sich auch der anderen Brust, die nach seinem warmen Mund dürstete.

In Lucys Kopf kreisten währenddessen die Gedanken. Alle möglichen erotischen Ideen kamen ihr in den Sinn. Alle Stellungen, die sie gern austesten würde, aber zuviel Angst hatte, Natsu dies zu erzählen. Aber allein der Gedanke daran, ließ ihre heiße Mitte vor Erregung kribbeln. Selten war sie so erregt gewesen wie heute. Der Grund dafür war, dass es Freitagnacht war. In dieser dehnten Natsu und Lucy ihr Vorspiel immer besonders aus, als kleine Aufmerksamkeit zum Wochenende.

Inzwischen war Natsu fertig mit der Bearbeitung von Lucys Brüsten und besah sich sein Werk: Zwei dunkelrosa Perlen schienen nun auf Lucys Brüsten zu kleben. Lächelnd beugte er sich wieder zu Lucys Gesicht hinunter und begann, ihren Hals mit Küssen zu verwöhnen. Hin und wieder biss er sich kurz in ihre Haut, saugte daran und leckte später entschuldigend darüber, sodass sich mit der Zeit kleine, dunkle Flecken am Hals der Blonden bildeten. Nun glitt Natsu mit seinen Lippen immer tiefer an Lucys Körper herab und bedeckte diesen mit leichten Schmetterlingsküssen. Ihren Hals, ihre rechte Schulter, ihr Schlüsselbein. Dann küsste er sich durch die Bucht zwischen ihren vollen Brüsten und hinab zum Bauchnabel, den er spielerisch mit der Zunge umkreiste, was Lucy aufkeuchen ließ. Gleichzeitig wanderten seine Hände an ihrem Körper herab, kneteten erst ihren Busen, streichelten ihre Seiten und fuhren dann ihre Oberschenkel auf und ab.

Das Mädchen hatte mittlerweile die Beine weit gespreizt, sodass Natsu sich dazu dazwischenknien und sich ihrer pochenden Mitte widmen konnte.

Er strich mit der Zunge über ihren Venushügel, hinterließ hier und da einen kleinen Kuss und erreichte dann Lucys glattrasierte Lippen. Ehrfürchtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen darüber und spürte, wie Lucy sich ihm entgegendrückte. „Nicht so ungeduldig, Liebste", zwinkerte er, was Lucy leider nicht sehen konnte, da ihre Augen vor Lust geschlossen waren. Sie liebte das Vorspiel, aber es wurde ihr auch schnell mal zuviel.

„Natsu", flüsterte sie erregt und versuchte, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als dieser ihre Schamlippen küsste und seine Zunge dann über ihren Kitzler gleiten ließ. Natsu spürte selbst, wie die Erregung in ihm stetig wuchs und wusste, dass er diese Anspannung nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Sein Glied pochte schon zwischen seinen Schenkeln und lechzte nach Lucys warmem Loch.

Während er Lucys Klitoris weiter stimulierte, schob er andächtig seinen Mittelfinger in Lucys heiße Enge. Sofort umschlossen ihre wartenden Wände seinen Finger, sodass er sich genötigt fühlte, sofort einen zweiten hineinzustoßen. Diesmal stöhnte Lucy laut auf. „Nat...su", atmete sie ekstatisch aus. „M-mehr~" Sie zog den Vokal des Wortes extra lang und stöhnte ungewöhnlich laut auf.

Sogar im Dunkeln der Nacht konnte Natsu das helle Rinnsal erkennen, das seinen Weg aus Lucys Innerem auf ihr Bettlaken fand. Es glänzte einfach zu verführerisch als dass Natsu es nicht hätte kosten wollen. Voller Lust drang er mit seiner langen Zunge in Lucy ein. Sofort spürte er die Hände der Blonden, die sich fest in sein Haar krallten und seinen Kopf nach unten drückten, damit er sich ja nicht von ihrer Feuchte wegbewegte. „Oh Gott, hör nicht auf. Hör bloß nicht auf damit.", keuchte Lucy.

„Keine Sorge", dachte Natsu bei sich und drückte seine Zunge so weit in Lucy wie es möglich war. Er wusste genau, dass Lucy es erregte, geleckt zu werden. Als ob sie ihre Fantasien für sich behalten könnte! Also bitte, er las ihre „Romane" regelmäßig und wusste daher, worauf Lucy stand.

Natsus rechte Hand drang bis zu seiner eigenen Männlichkeit vor. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr warten und strich seine Länge immer wieder auf und ab, was ihm auch ein kleines Keuchen entlockte. Dieser plötzlicher Kontakt seines scharfen Atems an Lucys Kitzler und die Vibration, die durch seinen Laut auf das Mädchen übertragen wurde, brachten sie fast um den Verstand.

„Natsu, bitte. I-ich kann n-nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß, Luce, ich auch nicht."

Damit richtete sich Natsu auf, winkelte eins von Lucys Beinen an und positionierte sein steifes Glied an ihrem feuchten Eingang. Mit einem kurzen Nicken Lucys erlaubte sich der Junge, in sie einzudringen. Vorerst nur mit der Spitze, jedoch schob Lucy ihm sofort ihr Becken entgegen und stöhnte willig, sodass er sich nicht beherrschen konnte und seinen Schaft mit einem Stoß ganz in sie dringen ließ. Im Unisono stöhnte das Paar seine Leidenschaft heraus. Lucy schlang ihre Beine um Natsus Hüfte, um sein Glied bis zum Anschlag in sich zu drücken und legte ihre Arme in seinen Nacken, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen. Wenigstens einmal noch wollte sie seine Lippen küssen, die noch immer von ihrem eigenen Saft trieften.

Der Junge erwiderte den Kuss prompt und fuhr mit seiner Zunge durch Lucys Mundhöhle, um dem Mädchen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich selbst zu kosten. Außerdem gab es ihr Zeit, sich an das riesige Glied zu gewöhnen, das da in ihr ruhte.

Aber nicht lange.

Natsu löste sich lächelnd von seiner Liebsten, blickte ihr fest in die Augen und begann daraufhin, seinen Penis aus dem Mädchen herauszuziehen und langsam wieder hineinzustoßen. Erst nur ein kleines Stück, dann immer mehr. Irgendwann stieß er die Hälfte in sie hinein und bald darauf...

„NATSU!" Er hatte gerade seine ganze Länge aus ihr zurückgezogen und war mit einem harten Stoß in die weiche Enge eingedrungen und hatte damit die empfindlichste Stelle ihres Inneren gefunden. Grinsend probierte er noch einmal, diesen Punkt zu treffen und wurde sogleich mit einem weiteren lautstarken Stöhnen Lucys belohnt. „Jaaaa~" Lucys Kopf war schon lange in den Nacken gelegt und rollte dort auf ihrem Kopfkissen hin und her, während sie mit ihren langen Fingernägeln Natsus Rücken herunterkratzten, weil ihre Erregung so groß war.

Immer schneller und härter tauchte Natsu in Lucys Wärme und berührte dabei immer wieder ihren diesen Punkt in ihr, was das Mädchen unter ihm aufbäumen ließ. Mit jedem seiner Stöße kam sie ihm mit ihren Hüften entgegen und machte kreisende Bewegungen, die dem Jungen alle Sinne raubten. Er war nah.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich Lucys Hand zwischen den Oberkörpern der beiden hindurchschlängelte und zu ihrer Mitte wanderte. Anscheinend hatte ihr Finger sein Ziel erreicht, denn auf einmal spürte Natsu, wie die Wände um sein Glied immer enger wurden und Lucys Stöhnen lauter denn je wurde. Er schaute sich hinunter und sah etwas, das ihn mehr erregte als alles, was er heute Abend mit Lucy angestellt hatte. Das Mädchen rieb mit zwei Fingern hart über ihre Klitoris, ließ den Zeigefinger um den empfindlichen Knubbel kreisen und zwickte hin und wieder hinein.

Der Schweiß stand sowohl Natsu als auch Lucy auf der Stirn.

Mit einem kraftvollen Stoß wollte Natsu das Prozedere beenden, spürte in dieser Sekunde, wie sich alles um sein Glied zusammenzog, Lucy einen langen Aufschrei von sich gab und mit einem lauten „NATSU" einen heftigen Orgasmus erlebte. Natsu ließ das Mädchen auf dieser Welle reiten und spürte, wie sich sein eigener Höhepunkt ankündigte. Stöhnend ergoss sich der Junge in Lucys Loch und stieß noch dreimal, viermal in das Mädchen, bevor er über ihrem Körper erschlaffte, sein Glied aus ihr herauszog und eine schwer atmende Lucy in den Arm nahm, um mit ihr in einen wohlverdienten, traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen.

Ende


End file.
